Hiluluk, toubib de pacotille, charlatan
by Bobbyluffy
Summary: Voici, mon histoire, moi, Hiluluk. Soitdisant médecin mais en vérité un voleur, charlatan et toubib de pacotille. Ceci est mon aventure sur le Royaume de Drum, île enneigé de la Route de Tous les Périls...


**Prologue : **

Je m'appelle Hiluluk, je suis scientifique et aventurier afin d'enrichir mon savoir. Mais je ne suis pas un homme a grande valeur et intérêt, je suis juste un voleur et un sois-disant médecin. Mais ma vie fut quand une expérience palpitante pour moi…oui, j'ai quasiment frôler la mort et put avoir un « fils »… Ce que vous lisez là est mon journal de bord qui s'apprête à s'arrêter à quelque lignes avant ma mort certaine mais profitez-en de lire ma fabuleuse aventure sur la Route de tous les périls…

**Chapitre 1 : Début d'un nouveau voyage !**

Jour 1,

les vagues sont paisible et douces, j'ai pu avancé mes recherches et trouvé une étrange sorte de poisson, je savais bien que la Route de Tous les Périls réservait des surprises mais à ce point là…toujours est-il que ce poisson était très mystérieux, ces yeux lui sortait de l'orbite, il portait dix nageoires et des écailles blanches et roses. Je l'ai examiné puis disséquer. C'est alors que je découvre un étrange objet que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Une étrange aiguille se tenait dans une boule de verre installé dans une sorte de sablier. Après quelques recherches , cet objet est appelé : Eternal Pose ; « Capturant les champs de minerai des différentes îles, il est quasiment indispensable sur la Route de Tous les Périls, contrairement à son cousin, le Log Pose, l'Eternal Pose détecte une îles précise. »

Je pus remarqué un écriteau taillé sur ce fascinant objet, « LE ROYAUME DE DRUM ». J'ignorais cette nouvelle contrée. Peut-être pourrais-je répandre mes observations et expérience là-bas et devenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu devenir ! Un brillant scientifique !

Maintenant, cap au Royaume de Drum !

Jour 2,

le temps fut abominable ! La pluie se déchaînait et des icebergs jaillissait de parts et d'autres se dressant devant mon bateau afin de détruire ma coque. Des tornades déchiraient les planches de bois et les voiles. Comprenant mieux la signification de la Route de Tous les Périls, moi, Hiluluk de North Blue, n'allait pas baisser les bras devant cette tempête et s'arrêter en plein chemin. Je pris la barre de toute ma poigne et essaya de trouver un lieu calme pour me ravitailler en nourritures et réparations. Après quelques secousses, la mer s'apaisât et je réussi à trouver un endroit suffisamment tranquille pour me reposer. Mais mon bateau, lui, avait de large dégâts ! Ce n'était plus un bateau mais une barque ! La moitié de mes biens et mes recherches disparu. Mais c'est alors que je senti le fameux objet trouvé vibré dans ma poche…L'aiguille trembla de toutes ses forces, je me retourna et je vis des montagnes de neiges titanesques devant moi. Peut-être est-ce le Royaume de Drum pour que l'Eternal Pose se mette à vibrer comme ça…

Jour 3

Je débarqua sur cetteîle. Mais ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Il ne faisait que neiger et le vent était brusque et glaçant. Je sorti ma longue veste et mon grand chapeau noir et mis à faire une excursion dans ce lieux pendant ce temps encore inconnu. Tout me paraissait fascinant, je vis un ours habiller marchant avec un bâton et me salua en se baissant agilement. Je ne fis aucun mouvement de peur qu'il ne m'attaque mais ce fut véritablement ce qu'il fit. Il me donna un énorme coup de poing sur ma tronche giclant le sang ! Heureusement, mes bombes était toujours dans mon sac, sans le toucher j'ai pu le faire disparaître dans la brume. Les soins dans mon manteau ne me manquait pas. La faune, plutôt bizarre, la flore, elle, ne faisait que m'impressionner ! Chaque arbre et buissons je cueillais une brandille pour la science et le savoir de l'Homme ! Voyant une épaisse fumée dans le ciel, la civilisation devait exister ici ! Et tant mieux ! Seul dans ce trou perdu plein de neige ne m'aurait pas retenu ici très longtemps ! Je ne me trompais pas, plus loin, un panneau avec comme inscription dessus « BIGHORN », se trouva devant moi. Mon aventure était loin d'être finit…

**Fin du Chapitre 1**


End file.
